


【山组】替我 15章车部分

by zoedurant



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedurant/pseuds/zoedurant
Kudos: 5





	【山组】替我 15章车部分

“还...还...回去的时候松润..肯定..”大野两手被丝带帮着叠在身后，没有弄好的头发再次乱了，只有衬衫摇摇欲坠地挂在胳膊肘上，胸前的乳首几乎有些充血，跨在樱井身上被顶弄得说话的力气断断续续的。樱井按住了身前人的腰，进得极深，  
“他不会生气的尼桑，我保证。”  
樱井本来不想解开动手腕上的带子，但是大野带着喘息的请求让他有点心软，还是停了身下的动作伸手接开了那条带子。  
大野后穴还含着他的东西，眼里情欲混着眼泪，两只手从身后收回来的时候冲樱井微微笑了笑，用带子蒙住了自己的眼睛 ，漂亮的嘴唇泛着水光，  
“现在不是很难受了小翔， 用力一点。”


End file.
